The present disclosure is generally directed to manufacture of a tire. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to employment of spray technology to effect layer-by-layer (LbL) assembly during tire manufacture.
During layer-by-layer (LbL) assembly (also known as “layer-by-layer process” or “process,” and “layer-by-layer technique” or “technique”), deposition of alternating layers of oppositely charged materials is typically performed with intervening wash steps. Application of each layer with precision as to volume and sequence, combined with adequate rinsing after application of each solution, enables the fabrication of a robust LbL assembly. Such technique may permit the integration of easy and inexpensive processes for multilayer formation and allows a variety of materials to be incorporated within film structures.
LbL assembly may be optionally combined with one or more other fabrication techniques to enable preparation of LbL films composed of various materials. The resulting structures can be used for the fabrication of multilayer thin films with controlled architecture and composition. Among the physical applications that are amenable to LbL assembly are highly impermeable air barriers employed in the manufacture of tires (for example, as a replacement for thick butyl inner liners for pneumatic tires). While conventional LbL assembly can be readily effected upon essentially flat substrates, reliable and cost-effective LbL techniques are demanded that permit the application of LbL assemblies to surfaces having complex curvature, such as the curvature exhibited by tires.